


Always by your side

by chrisemrys



Series: Destiny Tales [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mention of past Arwen, Mention of side Gwencelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right when Arthur needed it, Merlin came to him. Because he is always by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Dears!
> 
> Here is the first story in the Serie Destiny Tales! However, note that it is mentionned in the Explanation I wrote for the default settings of ALL my BBC Merlin stories (including the ones NOT inside this Serie).  
> Please, don't hesiate to check my blog on Tumblr with all my fanfictions (chrisemrysffs), as I might not post on AO3 all the ones on Tumblr ;P
> 
> Enjoy~~

“Won’t you eat your meal, sire?”

As always, Merlin didn’t get any answer from Uther. He sighed, and took the broken king’s lunch from his small table, replacing it by dinner. He glanced at the king, but Uther was looking out the window, lost in his mind.

“Send for me if you need anything, my Lord.” Merlin said, before leaving the king’s chambers.

On his way to the kitchen, Merlin couldn’t help but think about Uther, and Arthur. Morgana’s betrayal had been a shock for both, but Uther took it very badly. As much as Merlin had a certain hate of the man, he also sincerely pitied him. Taking care of him made him see how much he was broken, and it was a fate he wished upon no one, even the one who did so much wrong to his kind.

Merlin put the plate into the kitchen, throwing a sad smile at the main cook. Another day where the king eat nothing.

The young warlock then went to Arthur’s chambers. Seeing his father so broken was hard for him, and when Arthur had asked him to take care of him, pained etched on his face and eyes despite his attempts to hide it, Merlin couldn’t refuse. Especially when the now Prince Regent had said that now, he was the only person he trusted enough to ask that.

Some weeks ago, Gwen had been another one he trusted enough, she had been the one taking care of Uther. But after she broke things with Arthur, finally giving in her love for Lancelot, she also couldn’t take care of Uther anymore. Because she had been doing it for Arthur and for Arthur only. Arthur hadn’t wanted her to continue like that, and so had sought Merlin. What the blond didn’t say, but Merlin knew, was that Arthur had lost some trust he put in her. Even though they stayed friend, she still had left him. For Arthur, who had lost Morgana in a way, and who had seen his father broke, it had hurt. But he didn’t show her that, in memory of their love, and to prevent her for feeling guilty.

Merlin entered without knocking, and stopped. Arthur was at the window, looking outside. He was leaning on the window side; his whole body slumped, as if defeated. His gaze seemed far away-so close to Uther that it made Merlin’s heart ache-but the sadness was clear. The sight was heartbreaking-Arthur Pendragon, so close to breaking down.

And for Merlin, who had seen his master, his friend, like that for some weeks, it was too much. In quick steps, Merlin went for Arthur, who turned toward him when he heard his steps.

The young prince felt totally dumbfounded when two lean and yet strong arms pushed him against his manservant body, and it took him seconds before he realized he was being hugged. A little part of his mind wondered if it was appropriated, but the rest of his soul, eager for comfort, gladly welcomed the gesture. That was why Arthur let his own arms enveloped Merlin, pushing the raven-haired closer to himself.

“Merlin…” Arthur started, pain lacing his word. “Morgana… My father… Guinevere…” Tears threatened to spill, but the blond refused to let them show, instead he nuzzled his friend-best friend-hairs.

“I know Arthur… I know…” Merlin held him tighter, telling him silently he was here.

They stayed like that for a while. For Arthur, it was strangely calming. He would have never thought being hugged by Merlin would feel so good. Merlin, on the other hand, was glad Arthur had let his barrier fell, showing him his vulnerable self.

Eventually, they parted. Arthur stared at Merlin, thankful. Merlin smiled at him, and said, “Arthur… Know that I will always be by your side. Forever. And one day, you will find love again. I am sure. So never lose hope.”

Arthur felt touched by his words. “You are right Merlin. One day I will find the right one.” Then his trademark cocky grin found its way on his face. “It seems you finally get something right, after all this time being your incompetent self.”

Merlin snorted. “I have been right a lot of time, your Pratiness, but you were too busy throwing things at me to notice that!”

Arthur made an attempt to smack the other man’s head, but Merlin dodged playfully, his eyebrows shooting up in challenge. Arthur growled, chasing his now laughing manservant, with an angry-playful angry- cry of, “Merlin!”


End file.
